Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin (1963 - Present) was a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV and the main antagonist to Bonnie Abarca in Grand Theft Auto VI Early Life Mikhail Faustin was born and raised in 1963 in Russia (then Russian SFSR, USSR). He met his "brother for life" Dimitri Rascalov while serving in the Army during the Cold War as early as 1987, and were later cellmates in a Siberian prison camp. Both he and Dimitri have tattoos on the palms of their hands which represent that they are "brothers for life", according to Mikhail. Also by Mikhail's record, he protected Dimitri from being raped in prison, which he will sometimes remind him of to guilt him into following orders. In 1988, when Mikhail was 25, he had a baby girl named Anna with his future wife Ilyena, who was only 18 at the time. Ilyena reminisces that Mikhail was "beautiful" at this time, before he became possessed by anger. Dimitri also says of Mikhail back then, "he had a temper, but he was fair". After the Cold War ended in 1991, they were both "selling hash to tourists in Red Square" according to Dimitri, and both men had multiple murder convictions. Mikhail "exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the late 90's", arriving in Hove Beach with Dimitri, Ilyena and Anna, then under 10 years old. He was living in Liberty City and situated into a criminal life by 1998, when he was arrested for extortion. Mikhail built a criminal enterprise based in Hove Beach, made up of several investments - the Perestroika cabaret, protection rackets, cocaine distribution, pornography and stolen goods (which he was arrested for in 2002). This offered him a lavish lifestyle consisting of a large Beachgate home, two luxury cars (a Turismo and custom black Schafter) and being able to raise his daughter in the upper-class American fashion (she speaks in a perfect American accent and Mikhail says he has "spoiled her rotten"). Mikhail began abusing cocaine and alcohol - likely since 2005, when he was arrested for holding cocaine, as well as Ilyena and Dimitri having grown accustomed to Mikhail's disturbing new personality by 2008. After attaining his new personality, he became abusive of his wife, and treats his daughter harshly. He also cheats on his wife (With employee Vladimir Glebov's sister which he told Niko in the mission Crime and Punishment saying that "You are very lucky that Vlad was an idiot. The only reason I keep him around is because I fuck his sister.", and two women at his cabaret). He refuses to take advice from Dimitri, with him saying " You never know who he will shoot, and who he will stab!" Examples of his violent streak include the deaths of Andrei, (a member of his gang in which Dimitri favored) a TV van driver and a van protector in Crime and Punishment, in which Mikhail instructs Niko to kill, and Jason Michaels (a member of the Lost biker gang dating his daughter). During Grand Theft Auto VI In Mid 2007, he tries to force Bonnie into drug muling for him, but plans don't go his way when he has his index finger broken and loses his calmness to Bonnie. Category:Antagonists